Half-blood Truth or Dare!
by AthenaGirl823
Summary: Some funny truth or dare moments, contains Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, and a hint of Thalico...Rated T just in case hope you enjoy C:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Sad, I know. Rated T. Please review! (:

Percy's POV

Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Frank, and Hazel were all gathered at the floor of my cabin, waiting for me to tell them why I summoned them.

"Demigods, I am pleased to announce that the biggest, baddest game of Truth or Dare is about to begin - it is ON!" Most cheered. Piper and Hazel groaned.

I ignored them and said, "Okay, I'll go first. Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare, kelp-head."

I grinned wickedly. "Thalia Grace, I dare you to take off your shirt and Iris-message the god or goddess of your choosing and tell them that you're a lesbian." She's not, of course. She's a Hunter of Artimis. But that's what makes it funny!

Thalia grumbled something that sounded a lot like "Jackass", but pulled off her shirt, revealing a black sports bra.

Leo whistled and Thalia punched him. Hard.

Leo rubbed his arm while Thalia took out a drachma and spoke, "Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Aphrodite, goddess of love."

"Hello, dearies", Aphrodite said dreamily, apparently not noticing Thalia's bra. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm a lesbian", Thalia stated with no emotion whatsoever, and the whole cabin erupted with laughter.

Aphrodite blinked in surprise. "No you're not, sweetie," she replied. "You're a Hunter." She looked genuinely confused.

Thalia swiped the air, getting rid of the message. She pulled her Green Day concert t-shirt back over her head and glared at me. "I am sooo getting you back for this," she snapped. She then turned to Annabeth. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare", Annabeth said confidently.

"I dare you to make out with Percy in front of everyone here until I say you can stop." Annabeth turned pale, and I'm sure I looked the same way. Sure, we've made out quite a few times before, but, you know. Alone.

Annabeth crept over to me and sat on my lap, facing me with her legs stretched out past my back. I stared into her mesmerizing grey eyes and she pressed her lips to mine. I put my arms around her waist, bringing her closer. Her lips parted and I kissed her back passionately, not caring about the seven pairs of eyes probably staring at us.

After awhile, Thalia told us we could stop but we didn't until several minutes later. When we broke apart, Annabeth crawled back to her seat and said, "Frank, truth or dare?"

To be continued! Next chapter coming soon, please review to tell me what you think, suggestions and respectful criticism is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for my first review, sososo240! As requested this includes some Jasper action! :) Also thanks to blueice2449 for the dragon idea, but this chapter wasn't going to be centered around Frank...  
Also I don't own PJO and all that crap. :p

Jason's POV

Annabeth made Frank turn into a dragon and scare the hell out of Drew. Damn, that was funny - but not as funny as what Thalia had to do. Don't tell her I said that.

Frank said, "Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Next time I'll do dare. Maybe.

"Wuss", my sister the Hunter muttered.

"Hey!"

"Jason, if you had to kiss any girl in this room, who would you pick?" asked Frank.

Whoa. Did NOT see that coming from Frank. I felt my face get hot. No. I can't confess my feelings for Piper. Not yet. What if she laughs at me? What if she says she doesn't feel the same, and never will? What if she -

"Uhh, Jason?" Frank asked again.

Ugh. Fine. "Piper", I said too quietly for anyone to hear.

"What was that?" Leo grinned. HE probably heard correctly. He's my best friend. He knows everything about me, whether I liked it or not.

"Piper, okay?" I snapped.

I didn't look at her. I couldn't. Stunned silence filled the air. Then, I heard Piper laughing. Oh, gods.

I looked up. "It's about time!" She said. Then, she leaned over and kissed me. On the lips. The others cheered.

I couldn't believe my luck! She actually felt the same way? Seriously? She sat in my lap for the rest of the game.

"Leo." I didn't even have to ask.

"Dare, man."

"I dare you to glue toilet paper to your forehead."

Leo groaned but did as he was told.

Percy checked his watch. "Damn, guys, it's getting late. Let's continue this tomorrow."

"But what do I do with this TP on my head? I can't exactly flush it," Leo complained.

"Rip it off," I suggested.

"See you guys tomorrow", Percy said as we filed out of the Poseidon cabin. All, I noticed, except Annabeth. She emerged a minute later, her hair all messed up and her shirt halfway on. I couldn't help but smile.

I led Piper to her cabin. She put her hands on my neck and kissed me. Again. Then, wordlessley, she disappeared into her cabin.

Wow.

*  
Hi guys! Hoped you liked this chapter. :) Please review and tell me what you think or who you want to POV for the next one: Thalia, Nico, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, or Hazel? Thanks c: I'm gonna try to update at least once or twice a day now! Keep reading & reviewing!

*Love&hugs*


	3. Chapter 3

OMG thank you so much Celia Jackson for the review it really means alot especially since this is my first story! c: I'll try to factor in some Thalico now but it'll be hard, since she's a Hunter and all... anyway, REVIEW! :) also sorry if the previous dares were kind of lame, I'll make these better! Hopefully!  
I don't own PJO or HOO, sadly.

It was the next day, and we were gathered around again on Percy's floor. So far, Hazel had admitted that she would have loved to kiss Cary Grant, a celebrity from back in her day, Piper licked mustard from Jason's back, Annabeth kissed every single boy in the group, and Leo made Percy steal - well, try to steal a bottle of champagne from Chiron's office, but as it turned out he didn't have any, so Percy stole two sixpacks of coke instead.

When Percy asked, Nico said dare. "Nico di Angelo, I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Thalia."

"What?!" I exclaimed. Um, no. Uh-uh. I'm a Hunter of Artemis. As in, I am bound never to engage romantically with any boy. Artemis does not like boys.

Although I'd be lying if I said I'd never thought about Nico before. The way he smashes monsters with that Stygian Iron blade of his, and how his blue-black eyes stare intensely at you...

Gods, what is wrong with me? I sound like such an Aphrodite girl. Which, if you ask me, is the absolute WORST thing to be. So pink and frilly and sparkly and the only music they listen to are those disgusting boy bands that have all their music written for them. Give me Green Day or Within Temptation any day.

I'm going to murder Percy.

I looked at Nico. He looked exactly as I felt. But he wasn't rejecting the dare.

"Fine. But if Artemis finds out about this, the one who leaked will DIE. Along with Percy." He smirked as I grabbed Nico's hand and led him into the closet.

"So..." he said.

I didn't say anything.

"What's up?" He asked nervously.

I laughed, despite my terrible situation. I knew I could only pick one - being a Hunter or being with Nico.

Before I could react, Nico kissed me, full on the lips. I wanted to push him away and give him the bitch-slap of the century, but you know what I did?

I kissed him back.

*  
Hi everyone, I hoped you liked :D not much of a cliffhanger but I need to keep you in suspense! Lol. I think Nico is going to POV next. Do you have any good ideas for dares? Also, what do you think Thalia should do to Percy? Please review! XD

Love&hugs


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiiiii everyone! I'm so happy you guys like my writing, (thanks Xx Thalico xX :)) it really means alot to me 3  
Quote: "Survive first. Figure out crayon drawing of destiny later." - Leo Valdez [the lost hero] (although to someone who's never read the books, that would seem like a strange metaphor...)  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. :(  
***

Nico POV

Wow. I can't believe that just happened. I also can't believe that she didn't kill me. Or zap me. Or hurt me at all, for that matter.

When our seven minutes were up, we emerged out of the closet with everyone else staring at us. Go figure. I looked at Thalia. She still had her Hunter glow, so I'm guessing that Artemis didn't see that bit. Hopefully she'll never find out, I don't want to be the reason Thalia gets kicked off the Hunters.

Oh gods, I just realized I'm still standing here like an idiot. Thalia had already sat down, and she wouldn't meet my eye...those sparkling blue eyes of hers...

Moving on.

"Nico?" someone asked. Oh, it was Annabeth.

"Snap out of it, man!" That was Leo.

Oh, it's my turn. Right. "Piper, truth or dare?" I don't know why I chose Piper. I don't think I've ever really talked to her. I'm weird today, okay?

She look surprised but answered, "Truth".

"Uhhh...were there any other guys before Jason?" Lame, I know, but that's the first thing that popped into my head.

Piper blushed. "One. But he was an ass. And a really bad kisser. I broke up with him after four days. That was in eighth grade."

Jason looked relieved. "What about me?"

Piper smiled. "You're an amazing kisser." Thus began a make-out session between Piper and Jason.

"Great," Thalia grumbled. "This is my lucky day. I tell the goddess of love I'm homosexual, I broke my eternal vow to Artemis, and now I have to watch my baby brother make out with an Aphrodite girl. Just wonderful."

Piper broke apart. "Hey, I'm not like most Aphrodite girls," she protested. "I hate pink."

"That may be true, but the fact still remains. Anyway, it's your turn."

I zoned out while Piper dared Annabeth to streak her hair with bright purple highlights. I felt so bad about what happened with Thalia. I'm assuming that since she kissed me back instead of murdering the hell out of me, she feels the same way?

I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I'm putting her through this. It isn't fair to her. Now she has to choose between me and immortality.

I am such an ass.

Hi peoples ^^ I actually starting writing this at six thirty this morning, ughhh. I hate waking up too early. I'll try updating later today, I have church and then probably the movie theater, but I always have time for writing! :) Also I'm sorry about the lack of Percabeth, I'll try to fix that for the next chapter!  
Please review!  
Love&hugs


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people. :3 I'll try to make this one longer and with more Percabeth... ^^

Quote: "Ever had a flying burrito hit you? Well, they make great projectiles, right up there with cannonballs and grenades." - Percy

Oh, and by the way, this chapter's going to have multiple scenes. When I change scenes, I'll use this symbol: "-" and when I use "***" that means the story's either about to begin or it just ended. Next chapter I'll do someone different, possibly Leo or Hazel or Frank? Please please please please please please please review my work! It seems that every chapter I write, I get less reviews. Is it getting worse? Please let me know. :(

***  
Annabeth POV

Ughh. I can't believe Piper made me dye my hair purple. Neon purple, that is. But the good thing is, she didn't give me a time limit, so as soon as we depart this game of Truth or Dare, I'm going straight to Percy's bathroom and getting it out. Anyway, it's my turn.

"Truth or dare, Seaweed Brain?" I asked Percy.  
He smirked. "Truth." Damn. I had a pretty good dare lined up. Now that I think about it, when I ask Percy, he always says truth. Hmmm...

"When Reyna tried to hit on you when you were trapped in Camp Jupiter, did you think about accepting?" I had to know, even though the answer would probably be painful.

But Percy surprised me. "No, I didn't. The whole time I was trapped at Camp Jupiter, I had no memory of anything, except for one name - yours. Reyna is beautiful, but nobody compares to my Annabeth." I crawled over and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my head. "Truth or dare Leo?"

"Dare. But please, nothing that has anything to do with toilet paper."

Percy cursed in ancient Greek and tried to think up another dare. "Okay, I dare you to go over to Clarisse and yell, 'Hey, sexyyyy!'"

When Leo returned, he did not look happy.

It was around 1:30 in the morning when everyone else left and I went to the bathroom to wash the color out of my hair. When it finally came out, I walked back to Percy's bedroom and said, "I should get going." I kissed him, but it ended up as more than just a goodbye kiss. I ran one of my hands through his hair and he wrapped both arms around my waist. Eventually we fell onto his bed, both of our shirts off.  
When we broke the kiss, he looked at me intently, those sea green eyes asking me the question we've both avoided.

"No. We can't. You know we can't." I looked away.

He nodded. "I know."

I feel asleep a few minutes later, with Percy's arms around me and my head on his chest, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat.

Thalia POV (the next day)

A lump formed in my throat. I thought about this decision a lot, and I truly think that it was the right thing to do. I walked to Nico's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Hey." I said, not meeting his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Ouch. I hope that came out colder than it was meant to.

"I quit the Hunters."

Nico's jaw dropped. "Wha - why?"

"This is why." I leaned forward and kissed him intensely. Then, I turned around and ran.

Nico POV

Holy shit. Holy freakin shit.

- (still Nico POV)

I ran to Percy's cabin and banged on the door. When he opened it, I of course didn't say good morning or hello or anything civil. I just shouted, "Thalia quit the Hunters!"

"What?!" Annabeth shrieked. I didn't notice her until this very second, but whatever. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She just showed up at my cabin looking all depressed, told me the news, kissed me, then ran off."

"Then let's go find her!"

Hi everyone. I'm really sorry I didn't update earlier today, I'm kinda having boyfriend troubles so I spent the majority of the day crying and blasting Within Temptation at full volume, particularly "In The Middle Of The Night" and "Iron" but alot of their other stuff too.

Also sorry about the lack of TorD in this chapter, but I'm thinking about Thalia going missing and the 7 plus Nico find her in the woods, where they play TorD there. Plus more Thalico and maybe Frazel.

Please review.  
Love&hugs


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings, people of the internet. I hope you like this chapter! :3 sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was grounded and then had writer's block...dammit... and thank you for the advice, daughterofwisdomandwater. It really made me think and you're absolutely right. ;) Well anyway, another story that I'm working on is on the way! It's gonna be about... that's spoilers! I will get it posted asap! :) and the next chapter of this one too.

Quote: "Your uncle has always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would've done well as the god of theater." - Poseidon [the sea of monsters]

Review please!

***  
Hazel POV

I don't know why, but apparently Thalia quit the Hunters. I don't know her all that well, but Annabeth put out the call for the 7 to help find her. I hope she's okay.

Frank and I met up with the rest of them. "Okay, people, let's spilt up," Annabeth said, immediately taking charge. "Frank, Hazel, you guys check the cabins and ask if anyone's seen her. Leo, Piper, Jason, check Half-blood Hill and see if she's by her tree or a surrounding area." I noticed that my brother looked like he was about to cry - and Nico never cries! "Nico, Percy, and I will check the woods."

As my worry over Thalia and Nico grew, I noticed a gleaming sapphire on the ground. I cursed in Latin and picked it up, throwing it as far as I could.

"You okay?" Frank asked, suddenly appearing by my side.

"Fine," I muttered. "Stupid gems."

Frank awkwardly put his arm around me and said, "Come on, Hazel. Let's search the cabins."

I nodded.

Thalia POV

I sat in the woods, alone with only my thoughts. It was getting late, and I had made a fire to keep myself warm. It was strange, not having my Hunter glow. I had grown accustomed to it. It had seemed like the right thing to do, at the time. I avoided the prophecy. That was Percy's destiny, not mine. The Hunters needed a new lieutenant when Zoë died, and I was there. I never thought I would break my vow and fall in love with a man, however...

I heard a rustle in the woods and I was startled out of my trance. I shot up, knife at the ready.

"Thals?" Annabeth asked. She stepped out of the trees and into my little campfire space. "Are you okay?"

I relaxed slightly. "I'll be fine." I sat down and buried my face in my hands.

"Percy, tell the others; I found her." Annabeth shouted into the trees. Then, she sat down next to me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Others?" I said, smirking.

"Yeah. All of us went to search for you. Even Nico. We were very worried."

My smile faltered. "Nico?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason," I mumbled.

"Wait, Thalia - did you quit the hunters because of him?" Augh. So smart, that one.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"Damn Percy for making you do seven minutes in heaven," Annabeth grumbled. "Then you wouldn't be in this situation."

I winced. "To be honest, it wasn't entirely Percy's fault. I'm still going to kill him slowly and painfully, but the truth is, I've thought about Nico before. I just didn't act on it." Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but then something cut her off.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Review and I'll post sooner. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I know I'm a horrible person... Don't kill me please *hides in corner* I'm sorry if this chapter is** **shit, I swear to you guys that I'm trying. And my other fic is kinda crappy, so I'm gonna try to work on this one more and that one less. Who knows, I might start a new one - I've got some ideas that don't really apply to this story. :P**

BTW, I tried to change my username to AthenaGirl823, but I'm not sure if it worked... Oh well.

A big thank you goes to all you lovely reviewers 3

Percy POV

"Annabeth, where are you?" This wood is seriously getting on my nerves. All the twists and turns, and the wood nymphs keep popping out and chasing, for reasons unknown to me. And it's dark. Really, really dark.

I could vaguely hear voices. I tried to follow them and eventually stumbled into a clearing where I saw a fire, my girlfriend, and... her.

She got up. "Oh, SHIT!" I screamed. I ran for my life, and she followed me just as quickly.

"JACKSON!" Thalia was gaining on me. Yeah, I know it's a bit stupid running like that, but hey, I like my head when it's still on my shoulders and all my limbs attached.

I tripped over something and fell flat on my face. "Dammit!" I rolled over on my back, my heart pounding.

Thalia stood over me. I thought she was going to stab me or slice me or maybe bang me on the head with that shield of hers, but instead, she held out her hand to help me up.

"Thanks for not killing me," I gasped. She grunted. Then, she back-handed me. Hard. "Ow!" I snapped.

"That's for the lesbian dare," she said coolly. She did it again, on the other side of my face. "That's for the seven minutes in heaven dare." Then, she hugged me. "That's for making me realize what's been nagging at my brain for the past while."

Holy shit.

"Thalia!" I heard Annabeth's voice as she came running towards us. "What did you... Percy!" She fell into my arms. "Why didn't you stick with me like I said?"

"Hey, it was dark," I protested.

Annabeth looked up. "What happened to your face?!"

"He was bitch-slapped," Thalia said triumphantly. "Twice, in fact."

Annabeth glared at her. "Come on. Let's find the others."

I nodded and rested my forehead against hers. "That sounds good."

**I'm sorry. I know you want them longer. I know this isn't much. But I promise the next chapter will be amazing and wonderful and full of good truths and dares. And hopefully longer. And I promise you won't have to wait as long for it as you did this one. I swear to whoever the fricken god/goddess of fanfiction is.**

**Please review 3**

**Reviews = less depression**  
**Less depression = happiness**  
**Happiness = inspiration**  
**Inspiration = new chapter on this fic**  
**New chapter on this fic = reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaaaaaackkk!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while - I have school and women's ensemble and a bunch of other shit to do. I finally took down the chronicles of Leo - that really was horrible. However, I have a new fic up called The First Time. The people who have read and reviewed it really seem to like it (except for this bitch named Out) so please please please read it! It means alot!**

**There are a few "suggestive moments" in this chapter, but nothing major. =)**

**Also, reviews would be insanely awesome. =**)

Leo POV

"Leo, truth or dare?"

Okay, I'm feeling brave today. "Dare, Beauty Queen."

Piper glared at me. "How about duct taping your mouth shut for an hour, huh?"

Aw, man. Jason and Percy held me down while Piper duct-taped my mouth and my hands. Everybody else just laughed.

Piper said, "Alright, since Repair Boy over there can't speak, I'll go again. Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, stifling a giggle.

"Do you know where Thalia and Nico are?" Piper demanded.

"No, sadly."

"Damn it!"

"Ooh, fiesty." Thalia and Nico suddenly walked in.

"Where were you?" Percy asked, smirking.

"Somewhere not here," Thalia snapped. Nico turned bright red.

"Ooh, we know what THAT means..." Piper giggled.

"Shut up, Aphrodite girl. You don't know anything." Piper just laughed.

"Mmmmm!" I yelled.

"Whoa," Thalia marveled. "You actually shut him up?"

"Yep."

"Cool." Thalia sat down. "I don't care whose turn it is, I'm going next."

Hazel POV

"Hazel, truth or dare?" Thalia asked me. Huh? Thalia barely knows me, and vice versa. Oh, well.

"Uh, dare?" Sure, why not?

Thalia grinned evilly. Oh, gods, sweet Roman gods, please don't make it too awful...

"I dare you to give one of your cursed gems to Drew." I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"What?! No!"

Thalia laughed cruelly. "I'm kidding. I'm not that mean. Um, why not be handcuffed to Frank for the rest of the day?"

Ugh. Thalia tracked down Travis Stoll and got handcuffs. She smirked as she handcuffed Frank's left hand to my right. **(This happened to me once - my best friend handcuffed me to my crush. It was humiliating! O-O)**

"Well, it's my turn," I sighed. "Nico?" I asked my brother.

"Dare."

"Where were you and Thalia all this time?"

**CLIFFY!**

**Please read The First Time by me! And by the way, I am now AthenaGirl823! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sick today, so I have time to update this fic. Please read The First Time, Kaelyn, or the iPod Shuffle Challenge, all fics by me!**

**And here is your lovely update**:

Hazel POV

"Well, it's my turn," I sighed. "Nico?" I asked my brother.

"Dare."

"Where were you and Thalia all this time?"

Percy POV

"What!?" The son of Hades exclaimed. "I said dare, not truth!"

"Okay, rephrase," Hazel replied calmly. "I dare you to tell us where you and Thalia were."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"_Because - it's - none - of - your - business_," Thalia hissed. Her voice sent shivers down my spine.

Hazel shuddered. "Okay, then. Uhh.. are you forfeiting?"

Nico sighed with relief. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Hey!" I protested. "We never came up with a forfeit."

"The forfeit should be fifty dollars, plus ten drachmas," Jason offered.

"Good idea," I agreed. "Nico, pay up."

Hazel turned bright red. "I don't want your money, Nico."

"Great, because I don't have fifty dollars plus ten drachmas."

"Mmmmm!" That was Leo, who still had duct tape over his mouth.

"How about the forfeit is just an alternate dare?" Somebody, maybe Frank said. Everybody began talking at once.

"HOLD IT!" Annabeth shouted. Everyone fell silent and stared at her.

"The forfeit," she said coolly, "should be having to do something that the person in question hates. I happen to know for a fact that Nico di Angelo hates frilly pink princess dresses, singing, and Taylor Swift. So, let's give him a frilly pink princess dress and make him sing a Taylor Swift song at dinner tonight. In front of everyone."

Nico POV

Oh, gods.

**Finally, I got over my writers block on this story. And for the record, I do not hate Taylor Swift, she just seems like the kind of singer Nico would hate. :P**

**Review! :D**


End file.
